Bad memories Ch 5
by knucklesfan14
Summary: Lyea guides the new camper, Percy Jackson, around camp and remembers one memory she never wants to remember again...


Continuing the series...

That night before was _amazing! _I got to win the Capture-the-flag games and got to dance with Jake! I woke up on the floor, with everyone staring at me, wondering if I turned lizard again. I felt claws digging into my back. I grabbed what was on my back and saw it was my little lizard, Apollo. He is a magical lizard. If I want to or if he wants to, he can turn into a giant dragon! My mother gave me him before... Well... I don't like to talk about it... Anyways, I got up and dressed into my orange camp shirt reading Camp Half- Blood. I wore it with pride when I was at camp.

I went outside to the different activities I had. I had archery, Arts & Crafts in the forges and other stuff. I ran towards to the field where archery was held. I had my silver arrows on my back and my bow on my shoulder. I was about 12 at this time. I would sometimes go on the hill to escape with Jake. We were known as the Cutest Couple at camp.

Right when I got to the field, Chiron came up to me.

"Lyea," he said," we have a new camper, go and help him"

I nodded and ran to the entance. It was a boy with seaweed green eyes. He wore all blue and was curious about everything. I jogged over to him, Apollo on my shoulders.

"Are you the new camper?" I asked.

"Umm... Yeah..." he said," I am Percy Jackson." He didn't seem so excited to be here. He looked around in amazment and shock. I can tell he wasn't used to this kind of environment. I was the same when I was smaller.

"Well, I will give you the grand tour!" I exclaimed.

We walked about, towards the forges, cafeteria, cabins and all the other things. Annabeth came over to see the new camper.

"Who is this?" she asked in curiousity.

I told her the name and was astonished. Her eyes widened and backed up and ran. I thought_ Yeah, thats a good way of saying hello to him._

We continued to walk until he asked something that was kinda personal.

"Why did you come to Camp Half-Blood?" he asked.

I looked down and remembered what happened back then...

_"Mom! Where are you?" I exclaimed. I was only 7. I came back from school and saw the apartment window cracked. I ran inside and went up the stairs. I grabbed my keys in my pocket. I unlocked the door and looked inside. There were men in black in the room and started to ask my mom questions I didn't understand._

_"Where is your daughter?" the man asked, I guess was the leader._

_"I am... not telling... you," my mom said, weak and injured from them hurting her._

_One of the guys turned and saw me._

_"There she is!" he shouted._

_They all turned and reached out to grab me. I ran towards my mom but they grabbed me and tied my hands together. I tried to get my hands loose but couldn't._

_"Mom! What is happening?" I asked loudly._

_She didn't answer. Instead. She reached for her back. When her arms appeared, she held two long, black swords. The men backed up and grabbed their guns. my mom started to spin and flames started to appear and slashed the guys. The leader was smart enough to back to the wall to not be striked. Almost half of them were burned by the swords. My mom went up to me and carried me out the door. The leader followed._

_My mom put me down and crossed the swords. She called a special spell in Greek I believe, _Καλώ τους δράκους για να νικήσουμε αυτούς τους εχθρούς και να καταστρέψει τις ψυχές τους! _I knew what she meant. She said, I call upon the dragons to destroy these enemies and their souls! I ran out the door to outside and looked building started to crumble to pieces. I ran back inside and found my mother on the floor and knelt next to her._

_"Lyea.. take... my swords... and the lizard... I kept for... your birthday..." she whispered. I started to tear up. I didn't want to leave my mom behind. She was the only family I had left._

_"Please, leave... now before... the building... falls..." she said as she laid back down, her body cold._

_I started to sob but I left the building and watched as the apartment was crumbled away, leaving my memories with it._

I started to cry of the horrible memory.

"Oh, I am sorry for bringing up a bad memory," he said, trying to comfort me.

Jake came out of the forges and saw me crying. He ran up to me and hugged me from behind.

"What did you do?" he said, angered by the sight of me crying.

"Uuuuhhh.. I didn't do anything..." Percy said, backing off.

"It's ok," I sniffled," I just remembered what my past was like."

Jake held on to me, hoping for the best. Percy was then guided by Annabeth, which was OK with me. I wept on Jake's shoulder on the hill and soon calmed down.

"I am sorry, I was in the forges," he said.

I wiped my tears," It is ok... I am fine."

The horn was heard and me and Jake got up and ran to get ready for another great game of Capture- the- flag...


End file.
